Dispensing the first sheet from a pop-up style facial tissue carton can be difficult because the consumer must remove the cardboard cut-out (surf board) from the top of the carton, pry open the slit in the underlying polymer film that covers the interfolded stack of tissues within the carton, reach inside the carton to locate the edge of the first tissue sheet and then carefully pull out the top sheet. It is often difficult to find and grasp only the edge of the top sheet and the top sheet frequently tears. Frequently multiple sheets are withdrawn or the top sheet tears during removal, which is common basis for consumer complaints for facial tissue products. In some facial products, the first two sheets of the interfolded stack (clip) are doubled together to minimize tearing during the initial dispensing of the carton. Recently, others have proposed adhering the top sheet to the carton lid or surf board to automatically dispense the top sheet upon opening the carton. Such arrangements are disclosed in commonly-assigned co-pending patent application US 2007/0045335 A1 entitled “Tissue Sheet Container and Process for Making Same”, published Mar. 1, 2007 by Szymonski et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,633 entitled “Interfolded Sheet Container Having a Starter Sheet Pull-Out System” issued Apr. 6, 2004, to Thoms, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Although this approach is effective for initiating pop-up dispensing, this arrangement can tear and damage the top sheet, which can be annoying to the consumer. Additionally, some consumers are further annoyed by wasting an otherwise usable top sheet.